Transfiguration
by Hpmcgonagallheart001
Summary: This was really a challenge to write so please review and I hope you enjoy! It is rated M for the next chapter as there are some scenes that young ones should not read.
1. Chapter 1

An: Transfiguration Admiration is a story that I came up with while reading a friends story. It was a Hermione/ Minerva mother/ daughter ship that was very cute. Therefore, it got me to thinking, what about students from Minervas first year working. Some characters are my own; these characters include Malcom, Susan, Douglas Thorte, and Athilesa Cassel. All other characters are not my own nor is the first setting, the leaky cauldron. The second setting, Athilesas office is my own weird creation. I highly respect Jo (J.K Rowling) and therefore I do not own anything else. (I really wish I did though).

I headed out of my immaculate office with hope. Today was the first year working as a transfiguration professor, and it helps that I was taught by the best. Minerva McGonagall was my professor; I have known her for quite a while. (Okay background time! This is set during Maurders era, and Athilesa was McGonagall's sixth year teaching, when Athilesa arrived. It would be a few years after when James, Sirius and the others would arrive.). She should be attending today, I hope. "Off to the big meeting are you, Athilesa?" I heard Douglas come from behind, unexpectedly. "Ah, yes Professor Thorte." I said, in my slight British accent. When I attended Hogwarts however, I had a southern drawl, which had been slowly diminished at my time in the British school.

I apparited with no delay, right to the Leaky Cauldron, a small bar that held the passage to the wizarding world. I walked in, and to my delight was greeted by Tom. "Well if it isn't Athilesa, haven't seen you for a while." Tom said. "Hello Tom! Always nice to see a familiar face." I said and we had a brief hug, before I sat down at the bar. "What can I get for you, Athilesa?" Tom asked, and two women sat next to me. "A butter beer for me and whatever these two will be having." I said, and looked over to greet the two other Transfiguration professors. "Professor McGonagall." I greeted, with my slight British accent. "Hello, have we met before?" She said, as if she did not remember me.

"Professor, don't you recognize me?" I said, and I realized what it was. She was not used to seeing me without my southern drawl. "Hold on their Minerva, now you recognize me don't you?" I said in my southern drawl. "Miss. Cassel? Dear, I hadn't recognized you." She said smiling. "Who's your friend?" I asked, looking over at the other woman. "I am Professor Chiyoko Katou from Mahoutokoro School." The woman said in a very thick Japanese accent. "We met while I was vacationing in Japan a few years ago." Minerva explained.

"Here you go ladies." Tom said, handing us all butter beers. "Why don't you two go catch up, Min. Besides I think I will be leaving soon anyways, not tranquil." Chiyoko said in her thick accent, obviously she does not know very much English. She stood and bowed to both of us, it is ancient Japanese for respect, and we bowed back. She left, and I could have sworn she winked at me. "Where are you working, Athilesa?" Minerva said, turning back to the bar. "West Salem Institute of Magic." I replied smiling. "Wasn't that place almost torn down by muggles?" Minerva's eyes widened.

Oregon was infamous for its witch trials, and there were rumors that the school was almost torn down. "No, those are just rumors, and the school is thriving." I stated proud, and I let it show too. "Well, I would love to tour the school sometime." She smiled back, her Scottish accent popping just a small amount. "Well, we could always head back to the school, you are somewhat famous there." I added with glee, hoping she would say yes.

An: I really like this and I hope you did too, because it is hard to write these kinds of stories because you have to make sure the name fits the character and there background. Please review and I will be working on a second chapter that should be posted the day after this one.


	2. Chapter 2

An: I have realized that it is hard to find and I apologize, so I may just edit the title to Transfiguration. Aside from that, I couldn't hold off writing.

"I am famous?" She questioned. "I often hand out editions of Transfiguration Weekly, so kind of." I smiled. "Well, I don't see any harm." Minerva said, a thin smile creeping upon her lips. We both stood, I payed for our drinks and Tom bid us good-bye. Once outside, I held out my arm and she took it. Upon arriving, we headed into my office. I transfigured, which was something that I did not do often. "A cheetah? That is a rare transfiguration." Minerva laughed, and giddily transfigured herself. "What are you doing Min?" I asked in all reality and she hopped around playfully. "Tag?" She asked and I smiled.

"You sure you want to go up against a cheetah?" I laughed, even though I was the size of a kitten. I smiled, and chased after her. I stopped and looked around, only to realize that she was not anywhere around. Therefore, I turned around and she pounced on me. "Minerva!" I purred, when she started to tickle me. We both ended up transfiguring while she was still tickling me mercilessly. I spotted a weak spot and turned the tables, so that I was now on top of her. (Do not take that the wrong way). "I love this. For once I get to see you helpless." I chuckled looking down on her.

Our bodies almost touching and we were both breathing heavy, so our breasts would touch. I smiled and she blushed as I held her down. "Blushing are we Minnie?" I asked, laughing. I could almost smell her perfume, and she looked up at me. "Yes." She replied, and I could sense something, that was not coming from Minerva or myself. I hurriedly turned over sat up and grabbed my wand. "Homenum Revelio!" I said, and a girl and a boy were outside my office, taking pictures with a very modern camera. I stood, along with Minerva, and walked straight over to the door.

"Hand them over Malcom." I ordered of the ophidian student. (The houses are Ophidian a.k.a Slytherin equivalent, Eleemosynary a.k.a equivalent to Hufflepuff, Sagacious the Ravenclaw equivalent and Gallantry, obviously the Gryffindor equivalent.) "And what will you do if I don't?" The brown haired boy replied. "Hand them over Malcom, or there will be points taken from your houses." I said sternly. "Hand them over Malcom, it's not worth it." Susan replied. He reluctantly handed over the photographs of Minerva and I. "Now to ensure our safety, twenty points will be taken from Ophidian and Eleemosynary house for such foolishness." I stated and waved them away.

I turned away once they were gone, and threw the pictures up in the air, bursting them into flames. "Well handled, Athilesa." Minerva gave her approval with a smile. "Thank you Minerva, now where were we?" I smiled. "Right at the part where I turned tables on you." She said, and I smiled as I approached. "Are you sure?" I asked smiling a mischievous smile. "Very." She said as she pulled me onto the couch. I was inevitably defenseless when she grabbed my wand from my pocket, and I could feel her hand on my thigh. "Alright, fair played Tabby. Now that I have no use or means to escape what will you do?" I looked deeply into the mischievous eyes that were gleaming with joy.

"I will show you what I will do." She smiled the most sincere smile I believe I have ever seen. "Will you now?" I asked, smiling the entire time as I took in what beauty was before me. She bent down and kissed me, ever so gently, and I kissed back. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." I said grasping her pulling her closer to me, our faces not even two centimeters apart. "That's good to hear." She said, as I pulled up to kiss her again.

An: Cute little cliffhanger that I thought would be fun to have. You can only imagine what would happen next.


End file.
